bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Himiko Toga
Himiko Toga (トガヒミコ Toga Himiko), is a villain that aimed to join the League of Villains and eventually succeeded, resulting in her becoming a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad, along with Dabi. She and the rest of her team serve as the main antagonists of the School Trip Arc. Appearance Himiko is a slim, short girl with light colored hair, which she wears in messy styled buns on either side of her head. She also sports straight bangs, cut in an uneven hime cut-like style, and two stray strands of hair on each side of her face. Her eyes are also light, with vertically slitted pupils and dark circles under them, and she has pronounced, cat-like canine teeth. She wears a sailor uniform with an oversized cardigan that covers most of her skirt, and cuffs that cover the palm of her hands. She also wears knee-length black socks and classic Japanese school uniform shoes. In her right pocket she carries what appears to be a number of charms on either a keychain or a cellphone.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Personality Himiko's dominant traits are her constant blushing and smiling. She is a very cheerful girl, to the point of smiling even after having presumably killed someone, displaying her apparent sadistic tendencies.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 Even when danger is imminent, as when Tomura was about to attack her, Himiko continues smiling.Boku no Hero Academia manga: Chapter 68 She's also frequently seen blushing, though seemingly out of excitement rather than embarrassment, giving her a permanent somewhat lovesick look on her face. Himiko finds life to be difficult and wants to make the world an easier place to live in. She looks up to Stain and sees him as her role model; however, at the same time, she has declared a desire to kill him. History Himiko is a suspect on the run for serial blood draining murders. After Stain's backstory was revealed to the public, Himiko became inspired by Stain and decided to join the League of Villains. Synopsis Field Training Arc Three days after Stain's defeat, Himiko is seen blushing excitedly after presumably murdering someone. End of Term Test Arc Himiko along with Dabi are scouted by the broker who brings them to the Villain Alliance to be introduced to Tomura Shigaraki. At the hideout, Himiko expresses interest in joining the League of Villains. When Tomura Shigaraki becomes displeased with his visitors he orders Black Mist to send them away. Black Mist asks Tomura to be patient and listen to what the visitors have to say because they were scouted by The Broker. The Broker agrees with Black Mist about letting the visitors introduce themselves. The Broker tells Tomura that the girl is a suspect on the run for serial blood draining murders. Himiko introduces herself to Tomura and explains that life is difficult and as a result, she desires to make the world an easier place to live in. Himiko wants to become someone great like Stain and excitedly pleads with Tomura to let her join. After Dabi's introduction, Tomura becomes angry at Himiko and Dabi for constantly talking about Stain and prepares to attack them; Himiko and Dabi also prepare to defend themselves. As the three clash, Black Mist uses his mist to warp Dabi, Himiko and Tomura's attacks away from each other, which stops a potential fight. Tomura storms out with Himiko commenting that she thought she would be killed and smiles about it. Black Mist asks the broker to wait a few days for their reply regarding Dabi and Himiko's registration into the League of Villains. School Trip Arc Some time later, Himiko along side Dabi was seen watching over the Yuuei Students.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 72 On the night of the third day of the training camp, Dabi commands the squad to commence their attack. Himiko sneaks up behind Ochako and Tsuyu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 73 Equipment and Weapons * Butterfly knife Relationships Stain Himiko was inspired by Stain and harbors an unhealthy obsession towards him. Himiko has stated she wishes to become Stain as well as to kill him. Her desire to make the world a better and easier place to live in is likely influenced by Stain's ideology or she was inspired by Stain's method of accomplishing his goal. Trivia * She's the first character in the series to have her name revealed in katakana rather than kanji. This was likely done to avoid hinting at her Quirk. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Villain Alliance Members Category:Vanguard Action Squad